


In Retrospect

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny/Sam is past, Danny/Valerie is current, F/M, Future Fic, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Danny looks back on his life ten years after his identity was revealed.





	1. Glasswolf Version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. There were two versions of this fic one for glaswolf and one for Raze flyn both are here in two different chapters.

In Retrospect

In retrospect he sometimes wished he could have saved the world without revealing his identity. At first it had been great he was a hero to everyone at school and his family finally knew the truth. Of course once the newness wore off things became a lot tougher. His public identity meant the guys in white were constantly showing up to request his assistance. He'd been unable to have a life of his own after that Danny Fenton was almost completely replaced by Danny Phantom.

He glanced over the newspaper that had started his musings. Sam had recently gotten married to a fellow environmental activist. He'd been so busy as Danny Phantom that their relationship hadn't lasted more than a year before she'd moved on. He'd also had to give up on his dream of joining NASA as he was too busy fighting ghosts.

"You should have gone to the wedding," a voice said behind him. "We could have handled things here." He turned to see his wife Valerie standing on the other side of his desk. Shortly before he'd turned eighteen, his parents had been put in charge of a ghost fighting task force created by the new mayor. He'd ran it ever since his parents had retired to continue their research. Valerie had been one of his first recruits and being the only other former teenage ghost hunter on the force they'd gravitated toward each other. Eventually resuming the relationship, they'd had briefly in school.

"I didn't particularly want to go," he said. "Besides she didn't come to our wedding she had a protest to go to." He knew his wife was itching to tell him he was immature but she didn't she just handed him a hand full of papers. "What's this?"

"The final report on that haunted parade float," she seemed tired. "My shift's over so I'm heading home." He nodded, "I still say you should call Sam and apologize for missing her wedding." She smiled at him. "I'll see you at home don't be to long."

"I won't," he said watching her go. He didn't think he'd have remained sane if he hadn't found her again. He didn't regret ending up with her at all. He sometimes wondered if they would have still found each other if he hadn't been outed to the world as the ghost boy. He had long ago accepted that he and Sam wouldn't have lasted even if he hadn't had to deal with the pressure of being the public hero.

He frowned as he recalled that Tucker was also ticked at him for not going to Sam's wedding. His wife and his best friend were both still saying he was wrong not to go and that made him uncomfortable. The two rarely agreed on anything and when they did they were usually right and he was wrong. He supposed it was a bit petty to have blown Sam off just because part of him was still ticked that she'd gone to a protest against a new factory rather than attend his wedding. She'd apologized afterwards. It had reminded him a lot of the beginning of the end of their relationship. He had finally gotten a weekend free from ghosts only to learn she'd taken off to a similar protest. The argument hadn't been pretty with him accusing her of blowing him off for some protest and her angrily pointing out that it might not involve battles with ghosts but she was saving the world too.

Their relationship had never really recovered and after they finally broke up they had begun to drift apart. At the time he'd regretted ever getting involved with her because their friendship never completely recovered. They had still loved each other as friends but the wounds from their relationship had never fully healed. After Sam went off to College and he was stuck in Amitypark fighting ghost they'd gone form seeing each other every day to seeing each other at most once a month and eventually once or twice a year. He was just as much to blame as she was for their drifting apart and he really should do something about it.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. "Hello this is Sam and Dean we aren't available at the moment as we are saving the world leave a message at the tone." Her voice said cheerfully. He put the phone down he'd try again another time as he didn't want to say he was sorry on an answering machine.

He decided to head home he'd call Tucker in the morning and see if he couldn't arrange for all of them to get together again. He could apologize to Sam in person and try to start repairing their strained friendship. He missed her and even though he had come to enjoy his place in life things would be better if he had his other best friend back.

The End..


	2. Raze flyn version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the version that was reworked for the raze flyn pseud. Some small tweaks and adjustments but otherwise the same.

In Retrospect

In retrospect he sometimes wished he could have saved the world without revealing his identity. At first things had been great he was a hero to everyone at school and his family finally knew the truth. Of course once the newness wore off things became a lot tougher and he began experiencing the downside of fame. His public identity meant that everyone knew where to find him from the guys in white to over eager fans wanting something form him. After that he'd been unable to have a life of his own. In many ways Danny Phenton’s life ended as Danny Phantom’s life began.

The hardest outcome to deal with was the gulf that had grown between him and Sam. They’d just gotten together and all too soon were torn apart by the demands his schedule placed on him. The fact that Sam began to use her fame as Danny’s girlfriend to campaign for causes she believed in hadn’t helped matters. It had led to fights after he’d been ambushed by reporters asking if he supported some of her more radical causes. He could still remember the fight when he’d after a bad day and difficult battle had been less than diplomatic in his answer about her crusade to have a city wide week without meat. That moment in many ways had been the beginning of the end of their relationship and damaged their friendship in a way that it still hadn’t really recovered from.

He glanced over the newspaper that had started his musings. Sam a star activist had recently gotten married to a fellow activist named Dean and the two for their honey moon had gotten arrested protesting a company that was trying to clear cut a section of the rainforest.

"You should have gone to the wedding," a voice said behind him. "We could have handled things here." He turned to see his wife Valerie standing on the other side of his desk. “You could have easily found the time if you weren’t being petty and vindictive.”

His parents had founded a semi official ghost hunting service with the local government and he had been one of the first recruits. Danielle and Valerie had both followed him into the program and over time Valerie had gotten over her mistrust of him and a few years ago they’d resumed their relationship form high school.

"I didn't particularly want to go," he said which in all honest was true. "Besides she didn't come to our wedding she had a protest to go to." He knew He knew he was being immature but he’d been extremely hurt that Sam had missed his wedding. "What's this?"

"The final report on that haunted parade float," she seemed tired. "My shift's over so I'm heading home." He nodded, "I still say you should call Sam and apologize for missing her wedding." She smiled at him. "I'll see you at home don't be to long."

"I won't," he said watching her go and wondering if Danielle would pop into the office before her shift. He knew that Danielle was on his side but his younger sister was also immature and tended to take things personally.

He could still remember Tucker’s clear bewilderment when his parents had adopted Danielle when they finally learned about her. Of course thinking about his best friend reminded him that Tucker agreed with Valerie that he needed to call Sam and appologize for missing her wedding. That alone gave him pause since the two rarely agreed on anything and when they did they were usually right and he was wrong.

He knew it was a bit petty to have blown Sam off just because part of him was still ticked that she'd skipped out on his wedding. She'd apologized afterwards though and he shouldn’t have been surprised. It reminded him a lot of the bad times in their relationship. He had eventually realized that they would have never lasted. Sam was determined to save the world in her own way and they just drifted apart. He could respect most of her ideals but he couldn’t live in her world and she could never accept that he couldn’t use his power and fame the way she needed him too.

The worst part was he wasn’t sure they were still even friends anymore. He could count on one hand the number of times they’d seen each other over the last few months and he knew Tucker still spoke with Sam regularly despite being the president of a multi billion dollar tech company. They could put aside their issues and still be friends so why couldn’t he and Sam.

He decided to apologize and picked up the phone. "Hello this is Sam and Dean we aren't available at the moment as we are saving the world leave a message at the tone." Her voice said cheerfully. He put the phone down he'd try again another time as he didn't want to say he was sorry on an answering machine.

He would head home talk to Valerie about things and maybe give Tucker a call. He would see if Tucker could help him get the three of them together so he could say he was sorry in person. He hoped they could begin to patch up their mangled friendship because there were times he missed his best friend.

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
